open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Axe
Mogul Khan, the Axe, is a melee strength hero that is excel at tanking, initiating, and finishing off enemies. He taunts enemies into attacking him, while his passive, Counter Helix, procs if being attacked and deals pure damage to his enemies nearby. If someone is dying during of after the call, he can cast his ultimate to get them good. However, if they managed to get away, he can cast Battle Hunger, killing them slowly if they didn't try to kill to stop the debuff. Lore As a grunt in the Army of Red Mist, Mogul Khan set his sights on the rank of Red Mist General. In battle after battle he proved his worth through gory deed. His rise through the ranks was helped by the fact that he never hesitated to decapitate a superior. Through the seven year Campaign of the Thousand Tarns, he distinguished himself in glorious carnage, his star of fame shining ever brighter, while the number of comrades in arms steadily dwindled. On the night of ultimate victory, Axe declared himself the new Red Mist General, and took on the ultimate title of 'Axe.' But his troops now numbered zero. Of course, many had died in battle, but a significant number had also fallen to Axe's blade. Needless to say, most soldiers now shun his leadership. But this matters not a whit to Axe, who knows that a one-man army is by far the best. Abilities Q: Berserker's Call 80/90/100/110/160/210 mana || 16/14/12/10/10/10 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Enemies/Self || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes || Dispellable: No Axe taunts nearby enemy units, forcing them to attack him, while he gains bonus armor during the duration. Cast Point: 0.4 Radius: 300 (Talent 400) Armor Bonus: 40/40/40/40/60/100 Duration: 2/2.4/2.8/3.2/3.4/3.6 --- W: Battle Hunger 50/60/70/80/80/80 mana || 20/15/10/5/5/5 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies/Self || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Enrages an enemy unit, causing it to be slowed and take damage over time until it kills another unit or the duration ends. Axe gains movement speed for each unit affected with Battle Hunger. Cast Range: 750 Cast Point: 0.3 Enemy Movement Speed Slow/Self Bonus: 12% Damage Per Second: 16/24/32/40/80/120 (Talent 136/144/152/160/200/240) Enemy Damage Reduction: 0% (Aghanim's Scepter: 30%) Duration: 12 Note: -Battle Hunger doesn't stack, it refreshes the duration instead. -Damage reduction reduces every damage from the enemy that get this debuff. --- E: Counter Helix 0.45/0.4/0.35/0.3/0.25/0.2 cooldown Ability: Passive || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Pure || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes When attacked, Axe performs a helix counter attack, dealing pure damage to all nearby enemies. Radius: 275 Proc Chance: 20% Damage: 75/110/145/180/350/530 Note: -If the level 20 Talent is taken, attacking also procs Counter Helix. The proc chance and and cooldown are shared between attacks and being attacked. --- R: Culling Blade 60/120/180/420/700 mana || 75/65/55/55/55 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies/Allies || Damage Type: Magical (HP Removal) || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes Axe spots a weakness and strikes, instantly killing an enemy unit with low health, or dealing moderate damage otherwise. When an enemy hero is killed with Culling Blade, its cooldown is reset, and Axe and nearby allied units gain bonus movement speed. Cast Range: 150 Cast Point: 0.3 Damage: 150/250/300/550/800 Insta-Kill Health Threshold: 250/325/400/775/1150 Insta-Kill Battle Hunger Apply Range: 0 (Aghanim's Scepter: 700) Insta-Kill Movement speed Bonus Radius: 900 Insta-Kill Movement Speed Bonus: 30% Insta-Kill Attack Speed Bonus: 30 Insta-Kill Bonus Duration: 6 Note: -If target is above threshold, it deals magical damage and that's it. -However, if target is below threshold, it deals HP Removal, killing the enemy hero instantly, Refreshes the cooldown, and creates the somewhat satisfying sound. -If Axe has Aghanim's Scepter, applies Battle Hunger to nearby heroes, illusions, clones, and creep-heroes. -Culling Blade pierces through Shallow Grave and False Promises if target's health is below threshold since it deals HP removal, unless Wraith Delay. Talents Strategy* -This hero is about tanking hits and good initiation, play like the game depends on you. -Since this gamemode opens full potential of every heroes, you probably can try to build right-click while buying few tanking items, never tried though. -The trick of playing this hero is indifferent from vanilla, blink into call into blademail, then just cull or cast Battle Hunger if they're way too far and you're into Battle Hunger build. -This game is a little bit stompy if a team gets countered. If the enemy picked dazzle or oracle, just pick this guy, show them who's the boss! -If the enemy looks low enough for the cull, go for it. You miss the culls you don't cast. Trivia * Axe while looking kinda decent in vanilla, he doesn't get the attention in this gamemode. ** Looking at the items in-game, it seems like other heroes can tank well and has more advantages than picking axe to fill the tank role. * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. * *At this case, Axe is often picked by my friend and looking into the plays he made, this is my conclusion to it, it also hurts to type the strategy as a dazzle main and ex oracle main. References Lore Source